Conventionally, it is known to sandwich absorbent polymer particles between a pair of sheets, then to bond these two sheets around aggregates of the particles and thereby to form bodily exudates absorbent structures. For example, JP 2008-508052 A (PTL 1) discloses an apparatus adapted to sandwich absorbent polymer particles between a carrier sheet and a covering sheet and then to bond these carrier and covering sheets to each other. The carrier sheet is supported and conveyed by a conveying means and a peripheral surface of the conveying means which is adapted to support the carrier sheet is formed with depressions. The carrier sheet is deformed to be depressed in accordance with the depressions on the peripheral surface of the conveying means. The particles are fed into these depressions of the carrier sheet so that the particles may be prevented from being scattered about.